<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i feel love in this grocery store tonight by thealienmeme</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466219">and i feel love in this grocery store tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealienmeme/pseuds/thealienmeme'>thealienmeme</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Crowley is annoying, Fussy Aziraphale (Good Omens), Grocery Store AU, Human AU, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It is now, M/M, Meet-Ugly, OKAY LISTEN, i was one (1) bottle of wine and ten shots deep, i wrote the premise for this smashed out of my mind, is that a tag?, not bad for a writer with no brain cells, this, this is a meet-ugly, you know meet-cute's right?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealienmeme/pseuds/thealienmeme</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>aziraphale works at a grocery store. crowley is an annoying regular. feelings happen, a date is had, and aziraphale finds out that crowley is more than just an obnoxious couponer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ixnael’s Recommendations, Ixnael’s SFW corner, The Good Omens Meet-Ugly Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i feel love in this grocery store tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it all started with a discord server and an idea...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t hate his job, per se. He was comfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he could’ve put his mind to other, maybe more fruitful jobs, but he liked his coworkers and he saw no problem with working for a grocer. It gave him enough money to support his hobby of collecting classic, worn out books while not taking up too much of his time - what with this position essentially being part-part time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That is, Aziraphale didn’t hate his job until a certain customer started regularly visiting him. Aziraphale often worked the service desk at Celestial Commons. He was good with people and management found that he was of much more use there, where he had the freedom to be more chatty, than at the register, making lines longer than necessary as he gossiped and conversed with customers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, despite this easy charisma and charm that often won over angry customers, he found one particular regular to be, for lack of a better term, “annoying as Hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said regular would often come in, attempt to use coupons that either didn’t apply to the order or were expired, and then promptly ask to see a manager to remedy the issue. Aziraphale, having worked there for a very long time, saw himself as a sort of stand-in for the manager, and eventually began turning this regular away if he found the request too ridiculous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which was often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once corporate caught wind of said customer’s biting (and popular) online reviews bashing the customer service, they suggested that an exception be made, and that Aziraphale and the rest of Celestial Commons’ staff satiate him in whatever way possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale found this endlessly irritating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he was reflecting on this during his normal Tuesday afternoon shift, he spotted the regular behind the person Aziraphale was currently assisting. He secretly hoped that his coworker, Michael, would finish her customer first, so that he wouldn’t have to deal with the Devil himself. Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, and he finished with his own customer relatively fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next,” Aziraphale called, feeling the annoyance seep into his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The customer stepped in front of him with a wicked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the snake sweetly began. “So, these chicken fillets said they were on sale for a ‘two for £10’ deal, but they rang up as £15 each.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale eyed the customer up. He had on his usual sunglasses (ridiculous, since they were indoors) and his bright red hair was swept elegantly into a bun perched at the nape of his neck. He wore all black clothing, which Aziraphale found rather tacky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see,” Aziraphale replied. “Let me just go price-check these items for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale could have just looked the item up in their impeccably organized computer system, but he preferred the old fashioned way - which was finding the item in the store and identifying the sale tag for himself. He left the safety of the desk and walked briskly over to where the item was kept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the chicken fillets with ease and sighed deeply when he saw that the sales tag had expired last week, but had not been taken down. Despite the obvious expiration date on the tag, the store had to honor any tags that may be left up by staff, even if by accident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sulked all the way back to the desk. The damned snake won again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it seems you’re correct,” Aziraphale replied, rolling his eyes in every way but the actual action. “I’ll fix that for you, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The customer smiled broadly as Aziraphale adjusted his price. He hated when the customer was right, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially </span>
  </em>
  <span>hated when this customer was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that be all?” Aziraphale asked. He handed the refund to the customer with as much fake ardor as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was the customer’s turn to eye Aziraphale up and down from behind his glasses. He seemed nervous about something. Aziraphale stared at him for a few more beats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, there is actually one more thing you could help me out with,” the customer shifted on his feet. “Do you wanna… that is, did you maybe… do you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale watched as the customer tried to gain solid ground with his words, staring at him as he fumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is to say…” the customer took a deep breath. “Would you wanna maybe go out sometime?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blinked slowly at him. Was he… asking him out? Aziraphale looked over the man again. Ignoring his blatant disregard for Aziraphale and his coworkers’ sanity, he had to admit that there was no doubt this man was attractive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had an air of mystery surrounding him that only added to the roguish good looks. Why did he wear those glasses all the time? Did he ever run out of leather getups from the 80s? Was his hair naturally that red? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, dear boy, but I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale figured that was the best course of action, as refusing him entirely hadn’t even crossed his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to admit he had grown… lonely over the years. Companions were never really Aziraphale’s thing. He was a bit stuffy and set in his ways and he appreciated spending lazy Sundays reading an entire book or two, leaving his options for an ideal partner scarce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Aziraphale doubted he and this customer would have any similar interests. Especially because it seemed that his man spent most of his free time terrorizing the local grocer and its employees - which included Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony Crowley,” the man, Anthony, put his hand out for Aziraphale to shake. “But I prefer ‘Crowley,’ if you don’t mind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale took the hand tentatively and gave it a small shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s brows knit together in confusion. Crowley gave him a lopsided grin and reached forward to tap the name badge that all of the employees wore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, right, of course,” Aziraphale said, becoming increasingly aware that Michael kept shooting him looks between helping the customers that Aziraphale was ignoring in favor of Crowley. “Well, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you wanna?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out some time,” Crowley replied. “Tonight, even? You said you didn’t even know my name. Now you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale sighed. He didn’t want to say no, but he wasn’t entirely sold on saying yes either. He thought about last week, when his neighbor and confidant, Anathema, had done a tarot reading for him. She insisted that he should get out and try new things and that doing so would lead to happiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that get you out of my line?” Aziraphale asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley turned and smirked at the growing line of customers, all of whom were shooting him glares. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale squared his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I get off in two hours, meet me in front of the store?” Aziraphale felt his face begin to flush as he realized just how in public they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s smirk turned into a full grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s- that’s perfect.” Crowley nodded at the customers behind him and jogged out of line and toward the exit. “I’ll see you then, angel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale didn’t even have time to process the “angel” before the next customer stepped in front of him and cleared their throat. Needless to say he was very distracted for the next two hours, his head swirling with soft, red locks and a handsome face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***************</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of his shift, he handed his till to Michael, who was looking at him strangely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aziraphale asked, touching his face preemptively in case there were any smudges or crumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck on your date with man-bun,” Michael replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale flushed. He had almost forgotten Michael had been standing not two feet away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we misjudged him, he seemed friendly enough.” Aziraphale wasn’t quite sure why he felt the need to defend this man when not three hours before, he would’ve branded Crowley as the worst kind of person he had ever encountered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michael gave Azirpahale a dubious look, before he huffed and made for the break room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need Michael judging him for his choices. He grabbed his jacket and the leather crossbody that he used to carry his things and made a quick pit stop in the bathroom to check himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fluffed up his blond curls a little bit and dabbed at his nose to rid it of some of its shine. He had a spare bottle of cologne in his bag and sprayed some on before deciding to quit stalling and leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was standing at the entrance of the store, looking down at his phone. Aziraphale walked up to him and cleared his throat. Crowley’s head shot up and he practically beamed at Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya,” Crowley stood up. He was holding something behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for an awkward moment before Aziraphale peered behind Crowley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have there?” Aziraphale pointed at the object Crowley was hiding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Crowley produced a bouquet of sunflowers. “These are for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was stunned. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten him flowers. And he didn’t think they’d ever been from romantic partners. He took the sunflowers in his hand and gently touched the petals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My, they’re beautiful, Crowley,” Aziraphale marveled at them some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhn, thanks,” Crowley shuffled his feet. “I own the flower shop down the street, so…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale gasped in recognition. He often walked past that shop to get to work and he always stopped for a few minutes to ogle the verdant plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, I know that shop! I have to admit, I’ve been admiring it for quite some time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know,” Crowley smiled softly at the ground. “I see you stop to look at the flowers almost every morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale wondered if he would still have blood flow to the rest of his body if he kept blushing like this every few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley told him that the bar he had in mind was down the street, so they could walk there. It was a gorgeous night and the sun was just starting to set. They chatted on the way over about little things - Aziraphale asked about the flower shop, Crowley asked Aziraphale about his hobbies, they had a brief argument over the merit of movie adaptations of books, and before Aziraphale knew it, they were seated at the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Aziraphale expected, their interests and opinions didn’t line up at all. What he didn’t expect was for that to be… fun. They had friendly little debates all night, and even though Aziraphale suspected that sometimes Crowley was just playing Devil’s Advocate, it was the most stimulating conversation Aziraphale had had in a long while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ordered drinks and Crowley launched into a long monologue about how eBooks are better than physical books. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot be serious!” Aziraphale cried. “You lose all the charm of books, that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel, even you can’t argue that eBooks are: more accessible, better for the environment, and take up way less space.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale was momentarily distracted from Crowley’s, admittedly, good points by the casual use of that pet name, again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you call me that?” Aziraphale asked. He might have been too shy to ask earlier, but he had a few drinks in him and was feeling a little bold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Crowley’s turn to blush. He scratched his neck and looked at his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it sort of fits, doesn’t it?” Crowley began twisting his empty drink glass back and forth. “I’m fairly certain you’re named after one. But on top of that, you look like one and act like one, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… look like one?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come off it, don’t make me spell it out,” Crowley said, playfully. “You are adorable. With your blond hair and bright blue eyes, and don’t even get me started on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span> your skin looks-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley slapped a hand over his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that sounds so creepy, I didn’t mean it like that-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s thigh, which had started to shake as he bounced his leg nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite alright, dear boy,” Aziraphale smiled at him. “If it’s any consolation, I think you’re adorable, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley’s leg immediately stopped moving and he whipped his head to look at Aziraphale. They smiled at each other like loons until the bartender coughed pointedly in their direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to interrupt, gentlemen, but we are closing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale looked at his watch in surprise. Had five hours really passed? They shared a sheepish look, paid, and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt light as they walked out of the bar. He had a fun time with Crowley and he was fairly sure Crowley would say the same of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get to work?” Crowley asked, putting his hands in his pocket. Shame, that. Aziraphale had hoped he would have the opportunity to try and take one in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I take the bus. My stop is a few doors down from your shop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked around, taking note of the pitch black sky and the dark corners, untouched by street lamps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I am not letting you take the bus home this late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, dear, I take it sometimes when I close up the store-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, angel, I’ll drive you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale felt something in him melt. Crowley wanted him to be safe, which was… sweet. Crowley was sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, thank you,” Aziraphale said, deciding to take the ride. “I suppose we’ll have to stop by your shop, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley smiled at him and turned to start walking back in the direction of the grocer. Aziraphale followed him and, feeling encouraged by his four glasses of wine, looped his arm through Crowley’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley looked down at their joined arms. His smile softened and his face flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crowley, may I ask you a question?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you such a menace to me and my coworkers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley laughed, startling Aziraphale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I tell you, promise not to tell any of your coworkers.” Crowley took his hands out of his pockets and intertwined his and Aziraphale’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” Aziraphale’s curiosity was officially piqued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are these… kids. I can’t, I don’t-“ Crowley sighed in frustration. “They’re homeless. And I’ve tried to offer them money and food, but they won’t take it. Stubborn bastards, they are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley was smiling fondly to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since they won’t let me </span>
  <em>
    <span>give </span>
  </em>
  <span>them food, I’ve taught them how to steal it. But they need someone to distract the workers while they do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Aziraphale. He thought back to every time he’s helped Crowley. In the background, he remembers always seeing two small children - a boy and a girl, dressed in sort of ratty clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angel?” Crowley said after they walked in silence for a few more feet. “Are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale stopped and squeezed Crowley’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all, dear boy,” Aziraphale brought his hand up to Crowley’s cheek. Crowley closed his eyes and leaned into the hand. “I think it is very nice of you to help out those children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell the whole blessed world, won’t you?” Crowley said with no bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale laughed and Crowley opened his eyes. His sunglasses were up on his head, giving Aziraphale a clear view. His eyes were a golden brown and absolutely beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this isn’t too forward,” Aziraphale started. “But can I-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t even know what I was going to say!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aziraphale. Please kiss me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes before leaning forward to softly capture Crowley’s lips. They kissed for a few minutes, Aziraphale pushing Crowley against the building they had stopped in front at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a passing car yelled at them to get a room, they separated, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, angel, let me take you home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine or yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er- I, uh, ngh, I meant literally, but if you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aziraphale blushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, I thought- I’m so sorry-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crowley kissed his cheek quickly and Aziraphale beamed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Anathema was going to have a field day with this one. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you like this, check out my other GOmens works!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>